This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
There has been significantly growing participation on interactive TV program by users along with increasingly diversified TV programs. A large number of existing TV programs typically have interactive programs configured therein to guide the user to participate into interaction, that is, the users can make an information query, a vote, or a comment on the programs, or draw a lottery while the programs are being broadcasted on the air.